


Happy New Year, doll

by TennantsLittleKitten



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm a sappy human being, Secret pinings, happy new year, plot? Nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: You finally get out of the house for New Year's with the SVU team. All your life you've been secretly hoping to have someone special to ring in the New Year with. Maybe this year is the one...
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 43





	Happy New Year, doll

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written a New Year's fic. I'm a sucker for crap like this. Enjoy?

You have always found New Year's to be a bore. Growing up, the media made things out to be so spectacular: the parties, the countdown and the kissing at midnight. But sitting at home alone, watching it all on tv, you realize it's all pretty insignificant. Life goes on. Nothing changes after the clock strikes twelve. Nothing transformative happens on New Year’s Eve.

Despite how unimpressed you are, there’s still a part of you that’s sad. You _want_ to enjoy it. You _want_ to feel the same excitement that everyone else seems to feel. The only thing is: you’ve never had anyone to enjoy it _with_. Watching movies with New Year's scenes always secretly made you pine for it yourself. When “Auld Lang Syne” queues up you find tears coming to your eyes and you wish more than anything that you could have someone special there beside you. Someone you love to share a New Year's kiss with, promises of your future together exchanged on your lips.

But it had never come to be. And for most of your life you have chosen to stay home on New Year's eve. This year, however, you live in New York in order to start your new job at SVU. The team had _insisted_ you join them for their party and ring in the New Year with their little SVU family. So, you had agreed.

The beer is flowing and the music is pumping as you and colleagues are gathered at a local bar. There are many laughs and great stories being exchanged. It’s nice to see these people loosen up and be themselves.

Especially Sonny. When you started at SVU he was the first thing you noticed. He is the most handsome man you have ever seen and he had been so polite and charming upon your first introduction. Regardless, you had swallowed those immediate feelings and locked them away so as to not let your heart get in the way of your job. Instead, you had become pretty good friends with him. The two of you got along great and Sonny was always the perfect gentleman. Of course, that was a deadly combo, making you fall even more head over heels for the Italian detective. You did your best to never let it show.

Tonight though, you couldn't help but steal glances his way. He is wearing a black Henley top with buttons undone and sleeves rolled to his elbows. He’s nursing a beer and chatting with colleagues, enjoying himself. Whenever he laughs, he lets loose a genuine smile that seems to light up the entire bar.

You on the other hand kind of keep to yourself. You chat with your fellow detectives but you are still the new gal around the precinct and are unsure where to insert yourself within the social circle of the squad. So, you stand towards one side of the bar with a view of the flat screen and its New Year's countdown coverage. Though you are surrounded by people you care about, somehow you still feel alone. Maybe you are being selfish but that counter would still hit zero and the New Year would turn over just as it did all those times you spent alone on your sofa.

Just then you feel a light touch on your shoulder. You spin around to find a tall detective flashing you a grin. “Hey!” he exclaims, “We haven't gotten to chat much tonight. Enjoying the party?”

“Yeah!” you half lie. “SVU sure knows how to throw a New Year's bash.”

“We work hard but party harder," he winks. “Whatcha doin' all by yourself over here?”

You swallowed hard. _Because New Year's always reminds me of how alone I am and I'm a sappy, sad human being._ “Just taking it all in.”

He nods unconvinced. “You know, you've been a great addition to SVU. You're smart and compassionate and really badass.”

You hope he doesn't notice you blush. “Thanks, Sonny. You're a great detective too,” you return.

“I meant, yeah, you're a great detective, but you're also a great person.” He's looking at you intensely with those blue eyes of his. You wonder what he's trying to get at.

“You're a great person too, Sonny,” you state, echoing his complement.

“And…you're really pretty.” Your eyes widen and your heart pounds in your chest. It has to be the beer talking, right?

Your expression must give away your doubt because he adds: “I mean it. You're _beautiful_.”

It takes every ounce of strength you have to keep your knees from buckling. Sonny is looking at you in a way he never has before. And like a rush, all those feelings you have locked away for him come bubbling up to the surface.

“T-thank you,” you stammer, looking down shyly, tucking your hair behind your ear.

As your eyes travel back up to meet his there's electricity in the space between you. He looks positively enamoured. In that moment, you want nothing more than to throw your arms around his neck and kiss him. He must feel the same urge, because he's beginning to slowly lean in towards you. His gorgeous baby blues dart between your eyes and lips. Your heart races. You're transfixed.

Then the whole bar erupts in a chant.

_Ten!_

You and Sonny are brought back to reality.

_Nine!_

You feel stupid. It was too good to be true.

_Eight!_

Sonny is looking at his feet seemingly unsure of what had come over him.

_Seven!_

He looks back up to you, apologetically.

_Six!_

“Sorry,” he says leaning in close so you can hear.

_Five!_

“It's okay,” you reply awkwardly, trying to hide your disappointment.

_Four!_

“I meant everything I said, though. You _are_ beautiful.” That look returns to his eyes. You know he’s genuine.

_Three!_

“Have you ever had a New Year's kiss?” he questions. You can feel his breath brush against your cheek.

_Two!_

You shake your head ‘ _no’_ slowly.

_One!_

“May I?” he speaks and you mouth a ‘ _yes’_ in reply.

_Happy New Year!_

“Happy New Year, doll,” he smiles as he takes your face in his hands and plants a soft kiss to your lips. You melt into it, kissing him back while wrapping your arms around his waist.

Then you hear “Auld Lang Syne” start to play over the speakers. You and Sonny part with smiles spread across your faces. He's looking at you with such genuine affection. For the first time, the New Year’s turn-over feels different. It has meaning. You shared it with someone; someone who means the world to you. “Happy New Year, Sonny,” you say, beaming. He places his forehead against yours and smiles against your lips as he steals a second kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all those who've never had a New Year's kiss. Our day will eventually come <3


End file.
